Mobile communications systems are made up of a plurality of cells. Each cell provides a radio communications center through which a mobile station establishes a call or other communications session with another mobile station or a terminal connected to either a circuit-switched network (e.g., public-switched telephone network or PSTN) or a packet-switched data network. Each cell includes a radio base station, with each base station coupled to a switching center that controls processing of calls or other communications sessions between or among mobile stations or between mobile stations and terminals connected to a circuit-switched or a packet-switched network.
Various wireless protocols exist for defining communications in a wireless network. One type of protocol is based on the time-division multiple access (TDMA) technology, such as the TIA/EIA-136 standard provided by the Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA) or the Global System for Mobile (GSM) standard. Another type of protocol for wireless communications is based on the code-division multiple access (CDMA) technology. CDMA is a spread spectrum wireless communications protocol in which transmission is based on the spread spectrum modulation technique to allow many users to have access to the same band of carriers.
Traditionally, wireless networks have been designed for carrying circuit-switched voice traffic. However, with the wide availability of the Internet and intranets, packet-switched communications (e.g., web browsing, electronic mail, instant messaging, electronic gaming, and so forth) have become common. As a result, third generation (3G) and beyond wireless technologies are being developed to provide higher bandwidth and more efficient packet-switched communications (of data as well as voice and other forms of real-time data) over wireless networks.
In the CDMA context, a CDMA 2000 family of standards has been developed that is capable of supporting both traditional circuit-switched traffic as well as packet-switched traffic. On the TDMA side, packet-switched wireless communications protocols have also been developed.
The first phase of CDMA 2000 is referred to as 1×RTT (also referred to as 3G1× or 1×), which is designed to increase voice capacity as well as to support data transmission speeds that are faster than typically available. In addition, for even higher data rates, a High Rate Packet Data (HRPD) wireless technology has been developed. HRPD is defined as TIA/EIA/IS-856, “CDMA 2000, High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification,” which is adopted by the TIA. The HRPD technology is also referred to as the 1×EV-DO or 1×EV technology. 1×EV-DO provides relatively high data transfer rates over the air interface between mobile stations and base stations.
In a 1×EV-DO network, the mobile station, rather than the base station, controls the rate of data communicated in the reverse link (which is the link from the mobile station to the base station). Thus, multiple mobile stations in the wireless network can potentially set different data rates over the reverse link. If the data rates in the reverse link are not controlled properly, the reverse link may either be under-utilized (if the data rates are set to low) or excessive interference may result (if the data rates are set too high).